


Adios Mother Fucker

by K2Cr2O7Wataru



Category: Foo Fighters
Genre: First Kiss, M/M, Taylor’s POV, Weeping Dave Grohl
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-05
Updated: 2019-10-05
Packaged: 2020-11-24 02:43:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20900336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/K2Cr2O7Wataru/pseuds/K2Cr2O7Wataru
Summary: 最后一次的演出很成功。Taylor Hawkins走下舞台，这样的念头抢先映入了他的脑海——今晚比我们的任何一次演出都要成功。





	Adios Mother Fucker

**Author's Note:**

> 时间线在《One By One》发售之前，科切拉音乐节之后。有双向暗恋前提。

最后一次的演出很成功。Taylor Hawkins走下舞台，这样的念头抢先映入了他的脑海——今晚比我们的任何一次演出都要成功。走入后台之前，他随手把自己的鼓棒扔到了地上。Dave Grohl像其他乐队成员一样低着头从他身边走过，似乎是有意地撞了一下他的肩膀。

Taylor并没有回头看他。但他明白那是什么意思。

没有人在庆祝这次演出的成功，但也没有人一回到后台就开始急着收拾东西准备走人，他们都不约而同地陷入了一种迷茫的状态——Nate开始喝上台前他们没有喝完的威士忌，Chris一言不发地闷头抽着烟，Dave靠在门边，双手交叉放在胸前，低头盯着自己面前的地板，像个保安一样守着休息室的门。Taylor开始感到有些可笑，又有点无法控制地气恼，他们一致的沉默好像是在为什么事情争取时间，好像不开口说话就他妈能阻止或是延迟自己不希望发生的事情真实地发生似的。而且，毫无疑问，这件破事儿的最大的原因就是他自己——Taylor Hawkins马上就要打包好东西滚出Foo Fighters了，然后Foo Fighters爱他妈解散就他妈解散吧，反正是他妈的Dave带的头，就算他不退出这个乐队，它也他妈离解散不远了。

所以我又能怎样呢？

Taylor只记得自己在原地站了很久很久，直到房间的那头传来Dave沉闷的呼唤声。

“我们出去走走吧，T。”

***

加州的傍晚很温暖，她一向如此。Taylor和Dave漫步在印地欧的街头，街上几乎没有什么行人，好像所有人都聚集到了音乐节的台下。好在这正是他们目前迫切需要的——安静，一种在加利福尼亚州最难以感受到的氛围。在这样一个最糟也是最棒的日子里，Taylor有幸在加州身上找寻到了另一种可能性。他双手插在沙滩裤的口袋里，盲无目的却大步流星，Dave则像个幽灵一般悄无声息地跟在他身后，似乎丝毫不担心Taylor会加快脚步甩开自己，但又微妙地保持着两人之间应有的距离。Taylor有些刻意地抬起头，瞟了旁边的Dave一眼。他还是跟在后台休息室里一样，垂着眼睛盯着地面，看上去似乎是在思考些什么。

Taylor 笃信自己能够猜到Dave脑子里正在想些什么。他别过头，看见脚下两人的影子被背后加州温暖的夕阳光拉长成诡异的形状。这的确很奇怪，他想，当Dave Grohl变得不再像是Dave Grohl，Taylor Hawkins却依然还是他自己——现在的Dave似乎丢失了所有应该存在于Dave Grohl身上的特质。当他们一起走上切科拉音乐节的舞台，再走下同样的阶梯直到离开，Taylor可以感受到Dave身上发生了什么......他就像突然找回了自我却发现自己已经丢失了方向。

Taylor如此描述这种变化。

他从没有这样过......至少在我面前。

夕阳将他们的影子越拉越长，迎面扑来的加州的风也逐渐带上了些许凉意。一股无力感包裹着Taylor，并使他无法自控地在脑海中反复回忆这几个月以来发生的事情。他甚至开始想象——如果自己在伦敦死于吸毒过量，那么Dave Grohl这个混蛋也许还能在自己的葬礼上为他“最好的朋友”说些什么，而不至于像现在这样形同陌路。Taylor盯着自己的脚尖，踢开路边上一个被踩扁了的饮料罐。

可能我本来就该死在那个晚上，死于他妈的海洛因，然后你就会永远失去我——他咬紧嘴唇，差点就把这些恶毒又不切实际的想法说出口——为什么你总是有个毒鬼朋友？为什么你总是在他们最需要你的时候逃开？

Dave悄无声息地停下脚步，Taylor也感受到了那股来自Dave的温度迅速地从身边散开，但他并没有停下——再向前几步，傍晚的凉风吹透了他汗湿的T恤，就在这一刹那间，Taylor发觉自己根本没有力量抵御这般诡异的寒冷。所以他才停下来，转身望向那个不再像是Dave Grohl的Dave Grohl。

“我们再回弗吉尼亚录几首歌吧。”他说。

“哦，当然了，”Taylor漫不经心地回应着，“然后呢？”

Dave没有回答。

“我还以为我们已经谈得够清楚了。”

“T......”

“你真他妈是个彻头彻尾的混蛋。”

Taylor站在Dave所投下的阴影中，几乎是脱口而出。而他很清楚自己在做什么。Dave Grohl就是个彻头彻尾的混蛋，这种事也只有他能干得出来，他突兀的提议仿佛是在强迫Taylor去想起那个他们在排练室里当着Nate和Chris的面大吵特吵的晚上，再将记忆回溯到他们在弗吉尼亚的房子里共同度过的和平时光。那些曾经最不起眼的细小瞬间似乎都被打碎成了无数玻璃碎片，而Taylor正被Dave所制造出的沉默和西沉的太阳拖行在其之上，犹如一场血淋淋的原始酷刑。

“就这些？”他怀抱着一股古怪的敌意问道，似乎语调也因此扭曲，“你想说的就只有这些？”

“听着，T——”

“——你他妈到底把我当什么了？”

“听我说。”

他向前走了一步，或者是两步。赤红的夕阳从他脑后露出一角，像是一小团烧红的铁水，把Dave的轮廓烤得金黄。没有温度的金光刺进Taylor的眼睛里，他下意识地眯起眼睛，但却对Dave的靠近丝毫没有闪躲。

这一切都在发生......但很快就会结束。

“实际上，我不想听。”当Dave在他面前停下，Taylor忽然有些神经质地轻声嘟囔道，“我以为已经结束了......你和我，我们已经结束了。演出结束了，Foo Fighters也结束了。你知道的，我不想再继续下去了，Dave，你他妈可以去给The Stone Age Queen打鼓了。”

“不，我们可以......”

“我看了你们昨天的演出，”Taylor不厌其烦地打断他的话，“是啊，演出很精彩，你们的歌都很好，而且你真的是个很棒的鼓手......比我要好。你他妈可是Dave Grohl，而我......”

他突然梗住了，而面前眉头紧皱Dave的脸上则带上了一点疑惑。

“你来看了？”

“嗯。”

“......老天，T。”

“这很奇怪，我他妈当然知道。”

“不......我很高兴你来了。”

又来了。Taylor想，为什么他可以如此诚挚地说出这些话......为什么他能够紧紧地盯着自己的眼睛，眼神里没有任何侥幸和欺骗地说出这些？

“但......我不想就这么结束，Taylor......我需要你，我发誓，我需要你和我一起回去。”

为什么？

Taylor避开了他灼热的凝视。

“我也不是要故意跟你唱反调或者什么的......”Taylor觉得自己的呼吸在越变越热，“操，你他妈觉得这样真的合适吗？我是说，你当然可以有你自己的想法，对吧，就像你自己一个人脑子一热就决定要跑去给另外一个乐队打鼓一样，然后他妈的......你真的有在乎过我怎么想吗？”

“我知道......”

“是吗？你根本就——”Taylor顿了顿。明明只要再多一点。如果他能够再多退让一点，再多露出一点乞求的神色，Taylor或许就会于心不忍。

但Dave没有。连惊慌都没有。

“你根本就只是嘴上说说罢了。”

所以Taylor想做的只有惹毛他。

“实际上，Taylor，你说得对。”Dave的声音轻得像是能够被吹散在风中，“对于已经发生的事我根本没法弥补，所以你说得对，我是个混蛋。”

“......”

“我跟你说过，之前你不愿意来看我打鼓，这让我很......沮丧。我相信你肯定明白，在经历了那些事情之后......在我们的专辑做得就像坨屎一样之后，我也不知道自己能够做些什么。我也不知道自己应该做些什么......”

Taylor看着他阴影中的脸颊逐渐泛起滴血般的红色，略带沙哑的嗓音在风中如枯叶般飘摇，忽然感到无比的寒冷和渺小。

“所以我逃开了......”他缓慢地吐出这几个词，Taylor看见有什么东西点亮了他的眼角，顺着面庞和那些赎罪般的话语一起淌下，几乎要把Taylor全身的气力都给抽走。

在这个瞬间，Taylor感到有些困惑，又止不住地眩晕，他只是看着Dave抬起手，用手掌擦去自己脸上那些似乎无关紧要的液体，然后吸了吸鼻子，没再多说些什么。Taylor望着他的眼睛，他能够从那闪烁的微光中看出Dave还有很多想要说的话，但他依旧选择了等待，希望能在沉默中换取一些来自Taylor的理解。

“大概吧。”Taylor故作轻松地回答，“所以你......”

“其实我知道你很痛苦，Taylor，我一直都知道。我能听见你在浴室里......而且不止一次。但我......”

“......我明白。”

“我们都是第一次面对这种状况，不是吗？”

“......嗯哼。”

他感觉Dave靠了过来，感觉到他滚烫的手掌摁在自己被风吹得冰凉的后背，那股温度似乎向他的身体里洒下了什么东西，生长出植物般的根茎，把深埋在他体内的苦痛撕裂开来，然后将一切都冲淡。他感觉得到Dave的手臂搭在自己肩膀上的重量，他潮湿的睫毛搔痒了自己的脖子，还有他带着细微的颤抖，一阵阵吹在脖颈间微凉的呼吸。他们贴得是那么地紧，完全不像是在吵架的样子，似乎连平时Dave也不会这样紧紧拥抱自己，这还他妈的是头一次......Taylor Hawkins在一片失重般的眩晕中看着加州的太阳落进了地平线，落进了Dave的肩颈之中，才想起来自己应该拥抱正搂着自己啜泣的Dave Grohl。然后才抬起手轻轻拍了拍男人的后背。

“混蛋。”Taylor轻声说，“不要哭了。”

“我真的很庆幸你没死，Taylor......”

“......不要哭了。”

Taylor感到有几滴眼泪落在自己的锁骨上，温热得简直不像是泪水，而是新鲜的血液。Dave向后挣扎了一下，但却被Taylor强硬地抱在了怀里。

“......Taylor？”

“就这样。”

“什么？”

“嘘。”

“好吧，你知道......”Dave哽咽着说，这样的声音令Taylor不自觉地又加重了一些手臂的力量，似乎是因为这份突如其来的严肃，Dave没有再说下去。Taylor耐心地等着，却不明白自己为什么要这么做，也许是为了避免看见这个被自己折腾得狼狈不堪的Dave Grohl，又或许是觉得只有像这般紧紧拥抱才是自己能给出的最好的致歉，天色渐暗的印地欧街头俨然已经成为了一个不存在于地球上的空间——一个只属于他们两个的空间，在这里，语言似乎成为了百无一用的东西。Taylor把自己的脸颊贴在Dave的肩膀上，衣物布料制造出的麻木感被转化成一种另类的热度，安抚住了他身体里那些令他感到疼痛的东西。他闭上眼睛，希望能够把自己正在所想的事情传达给臂弯中的这个人，那些在戒毒治疗的过程中所感受到的痛苦；那些在被抛弃的边缘摇摇欲坠的不安；还有他永远也表达不完的歉意——他轻抚着Dave后背，像是正在抱着自己的被子或是毛绒泰迪熊——和Dave比起来，Taylor Hawkins觉得自己简直就是个没心没肺的小屁孩。

他说：“我们会回弗吉尼亚录完那张专辑的。”

“我知道。Taylor......”Dave停顿了一下，“然后就是......我的鼻涕要流下来了。”

“......妈的，Dave！”

Taylor一把推开Dave，但两人很快又靠到了一起，笑作一团。

“天啊，T，Taylor！你他妈竟然嫌弃我流鼻涕！”Dave的声音还带着明显的哭腔，但Taylor可以保证他是笑着说出这句话的。

“你他妈——你怎么可以在这种时候开玩笑！”

Dave停下来，一本正经地看着他，摇了摇头：“我不想让气氛太沉重。”

“哦，真好，谢谢你。”Taylor一边挖苦道，一边把Dave扯过来，帮他抹掉脸上还没干透的眼泪，“真不敢相信你会因为这事而哭。”

“因为我是那么他妈地信任你，”他咧嘴笑起来，“不过我知道你一定会答应我的。”

“如果我现在反悔呢？”

他收回了笑容，Taylor倒是对此并不意外，似乎他的嘴角还留着一抹无奈的微笑，但这并不能说明什么，Taylor尽量平静地望着他，祈祷他没有把自己的话当真。

你会吗？——或者任何一句脏话——Taylor所期待的应当是这样的回应，恰好Dave哪一样都没选，他伸手揽住了Taylor的后脑勺，这一动作就像拥抱那样简单，以至于Taylor根本就没有任何防备。

Dave并没有很粗暴，他简直比世界上任何一个人都要小心翼翼，就像亲吻一尊陶瓷制的天使塑像一般吻着Taylor，舌尖如同被阳光烤得炙热的海浪触碰着Taylor的舌尖，再如海浪般徐徐退下。

他们交换了一个咸涩的吻。

Taylor有些诧异地望着他，舔了舔自己已经湿润的嘴唇，惊讶于这一切的不可思议似乎都是那么理所当然。Dave只是笑了笑——那是一个苦涩到足以刺伤Taylor的笑容，然后按着Taylor的脑袋把他拥进了怀里。

“你可以走，”

他说。

“但我知道你不会的。”

Taylor深吸了一口气，将他抱得比任何一次都紧。


End file.
